AmericanNatural
by Nightshade67
Summary: Two worlds collide when Jordan Winchester gets dropped off in New Orleans and meets Zoe Benson and Kyle Spencer at a frat party.
1. Prologue

_A/N: I don't own anything except Jordan Winchester. Hopefully you guys like this story._

 **Prologue**

 _Zoe Benson and Jordan Winchester are two completely different girls. Zoe is a born witch, going to a school for witches in New Orleans while Jordan is a hunter like her older brothers and travels around the country solving cases or staying at a bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. This is the story of two worlds colliding._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

All of the witches from the new coven were dead, except for Zoe Benson. She became the new Supreme and was the one running the school now but, it was hard since she was only a teenager. She had some time to herself and decided to go to a frat party she had been to sometime ago with Madison Montgomery.

*At the party*

"I know you have a boyfriend" Kyle said as he covered his face with his hand.

"Actually, I don't" Zoe tells him.

"Well that seems unbelievable. You seem like the type of girl who would have boys throwing themselves at you." Kyle said in surprise.

"Believe it or not, you're wrong." Zoe says, smiling at the new and improved brown eyed boy standing before her.

Kyle scoffs, "I find that hard to believe."

"Now why would I lie to you Kyle? Especially since I'm the one that brought you back" Zoe asks him.

Kyle hummed thoughtfully, "Hmm, good point. But I just figured you would because you're so…"he trailed off.

"I'm so what?" Zoe asked him curiously.

"So beautiful" Kyle tells her, smirking.

"Kyle Spencer, you are such a flirt" Zoe says, laughing.

Kyle smirks, "Hey, thanks for bringing my brother back for me even if it is his ghost" he tells her.

"Who, Tate? Oh yeah, you're welcome" Zoe says.

"Just so you know, I can treat you way better than he can" Kyle says, smirking at Zoe.

"Oh really? Well then maybe I should see how it would go" Zoe said.

"Yeah, maybe you should" Kyle says, smiling.

The two teens continued to talk amongst themselves.

Jordan Winchester had been dropped off in New Orleans by her brothers. They had said something about how they had to track down a wraith and that it was too dangerous for her to join. They had dropped her off in front of a hotel where she had to stay until they came back for her.

After checking into the hotel and getting settled into her room, Jordan decided to explore her new environment. She walked around New Orleans, taking in her surroundings when she overheard a couple of girls talking. Apparently, some frat boys were throwing a party tonight. Having nothing else to do, Jordan went to a clothing store to buy herself a dress, deciding to go to that party tonight.

*At the party*

Jordan had opened the front door of the house where the party was being held. Her shoulder length hair was styled in curls, she had minimal makeup on and she was wearing a strapless maroon dress with a pair of black boots that came up mid calf. As she walked through the house, avoiding people, she noticed that some people were staring at her. Jordan figured that it was because she was new. She made her way through the crowds of teenagers, turned down drinks that were offered to her and managed to get to the kitchen.

Luckily for her, when she opened the fridge, there were cans of soda inside. Jordan grabbed one and opened it, knowing her oldest brother would be pissed if someone had gotten her drunk. As she drank her soda, she noticed two teens in a corner talking. Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way over to them.


	3. Chapter 2

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Kyle and Zoe out of their conversation and turned around to come face to face with a brunette with shoulder length hair and hazel eyes who looked really awkward. "O-oh sorry. I noticed you two standing away from the party and decided to come introduce myself since I'm new and I don't know anyone here" the girl tells them.

Kyle smiled and stuck his hand out for the girl to shake, "Hi, I'm Kyle. Welcome to New Orleans" he tells her.

Jordan carefully grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Kyle. My name is….Skye Summers" she tells him before letting go of his hand.

Zoe stood beside Kyle, "Hi Skye, I'm Zoe Benson. Are you enjoying the party?" She asks.

Jordan was about to answer when she suddenly felt cold, she noticed that lights were flickering and when she exhaled through her mouth she could see her breath. She knew what that meant….a ghost was haunting the party.

Zoe noticed that Jordan's expression changed. "Hey Skye, are you alright?" She asks.

Jordan looked at Zoe and smiled uneasily. "Yeah…. Yeah of course. It's just, this is my first party is all." She lies.

"Oh…ok" Zoe says, still suspicious of the girl.

Jordan nodded before walking off towards the kitchen, going through the cabinets, searching for salt when her phone rang. She closed the cabinet she had been rummaging through and answered her phone. "Hello?...Oh hi Claire…what? No I'm not busy why?...YOU FOUND A WHAT?!...Ok, don't move. I'm on my way, if you go in without me I'm going to call Jody." She hung up and made her way to the front door but not before feeling a chill behind her. Turning around Jordan saw a blonde teen boy's ghost who strangely almost looked like Kyle.

* * *

Zoe felt a chill behind her and turned around, "Seriously Tate? Trying to scare me? Its not funny" she tells the ghost boy.

"Of course it is. So, did I scare you?" Tate asks her, poking her sides.

Zoe grabbed his wrist and pushed him away from her. "Don't touch me Tate or I will break your wrist." She says.

"Wow feisty. I like that in a girl. It's good on you" Tate tells her.

"Back off bro. You don't want to have to face me" Kyle tells his twin.

Tate started laughing at his twin and Zoe, "Oh so what, are you guys a thing or something?" he asks them.

Kyle and Zoe looked at each other, not sure for themselves.

"I thought it was bro-code or something where we aren't supposed to date the same girl we like" Tate says to his twin, shoving him.

"It's not for us to decide Tate. Zoe chose me so back off" Kyle tells his twin.

"Oh, I see how it is" Tate says before leaning towards his brother, "She's a keeper" he tells him.

* * *

Jordan watched as Kyle bickered with the ghost teen. She shook her head and went out the front door. There were a lot of cars parked out front. She walked up to one of them, which was a 2010 Blue Dodge Charger. She opened the front door and got in, finding the car keys and starting up the car. Jordan put the car into drive and drove away from the party but not before she heard someone yelling at her. "I'm sorry, I'll return it later" she said as she drove off.

* * *

"So, who was that girl I saw you two talking to earlier?" Tate asks.

"She said her name was Skye Summers but…I'm not sure. She seems kind of suspicious" Zoe tells him.

"I saw her practically run out of here after a phone call. Whoever she must have been talking to, was either really mad at her or in some kind of trouble" Tate tells them.

The three of them walked out of the front door, ready to leave when Kyle saw his car driving off. "Hey! That's my car!" he yells at whoever's driving it.

"Sorry, I'll return it later" was the response he got…the voice sounding familiar.

"She stole my car. Great now how will I get home?" Kyle asks himself before turning to Zoe. "Zoe?" he asks.

Zoe laughs at his misfortune, "Yeah, I'll take you home" she answers.

They got into the car together after the party attendees left. "So, where do you live?" Zoe asks the boy next to her.

"Its 1120 Westchester." Kyle tells her, tracing her arm with his finger.

Zoe began to drive to the address, laughing at the blonde's actions. "You're drunk" she tells him.

"Actually surprisingly I'm not. I didn't have a single drop of alcohol at the party" Kyle tells her.

"Impressive for a frat boy" Zoe said, smirking as she drove.

"I know right. Oh, take a right here" Kyle tells her.

Zoe turned right and continued down the street until she pulled up to his house. "Well, here you are." She said, parking the car in the driveway and looked over at the boy next to her.

Kyle sat in the car for a small amount of time before he handed a piece of paper to Zoe. "I should get going. Thanks for the ride and don't forget to call me" he tells her with a smile.

Zoe smiled and nodded her head, already deciding to call him in the morning. She sat in the driveway, watching as Kyle went into his house before pulling out of his driveway and drove to her house.


	4. Chapter 3

It was about three in the morning when Jordan returned to the hotel she was staying at and she came back, caked in blood. She parked Kyle's car in the parking garage before climbing out then grabbing her machete and walked into the hotel. As she walked through the lobby, she noticed that the lobbyist was not sitting at their desk. Walking past the desk, Jordan headed over to the stairs not wanting to frighten anyone if she rode the elevator. She walked up the stairs to her floor and down the hall to her room.

Once she closed the door, Jordan picked up the salt shaker that was sitting on the table by the door and poured salt in front of her door. She then walked into the bathroom and put her machete into the sink before going back into the room, walking over to her duffel bag that was on the floor. She pulled out jeans, a black undershirt and flannel. Once she got her clean clothes, Jordan went back to the bathroom, put her clean clothes on the counter and turned on the shower. When the shower was at the right temperature, she shed her current clothes and stepped into the shower. Jordan began to wash the vampire blood out of her hair and off her body. When she was clean, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body once she stepped out of the shower. Walking over to the sink, Jordan pulled out the hair dryer that was against the wall and began to dry her hair. Once her hair was dry, she put up the hair dryer and put her clean clothes on. After getting dressed, Jordan walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock that was sitting on the table next to the bed, which read 4:00 a.m. Not wanting to stay up any longer, the youngest Winchester got into bed and went to sleep.

8:00 a.m is when Jordan woke up again. Being a hunter like her brothers, she was used to only sleeping four hours a day. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink water to start rinsing off her machete. Once her weapon was clean, Jordan stuck it back into her duffel bag. She returned back to the bathroom to brush and tie up her hair then brushed her teeth before putting her combat boots on and left her room.

Jordan left the hotel and walked into the parking garage where she had parked Kyle's car. Luckily for her, when she first entered into the parking garage she noticed that the garage had cleaning materials to clean cars. She grabbed a rag and filled up two buckets with water and one with soap in the water. Jordan brought the materials near the car and opened the driver's door. She dunked the rag into the soapy water and began to wipe down the driver's seat, rising the blood of the rag a couple of times before walking to the other side of the car to wipe down the passenger side. Once the chairs were cleaned of blood, she left the doors open as she went to put the materials she used away.

Returning to the car, Jordan closes the passenger door before making her way into the driver's seat. She put the keys into ignition and drove out of the parking garage heading to the address that was written on a piece of paper that she found in the glove compartment. Jordan began to make her way to 1120 Westchester.


	5. Chapter 4

Zoe picked up her phone and looked at the screen, still no messages from Kyle. She dialed his number again and waited for him to pick up. There was still no answer, "Hey Kyle. You aren't answering your phone and I'm starting to get worried. Call me back and let me know that you're okay" she says, leaving a voicemail on his phone.

It had been a few hours after she left the voicemail and there was still no message from Kyle and she began to worry even more. So Zoe opened up her messaging app and texted Tate.

 _Messages:_

 _ **Tate, where's Kyle? He hasn't been answering his phone and I'm starting to become worried. Is he home? Is he okay?**_ _-Zoe_

 _ **He's perfectly fine, believe me.**_ _-Tate_

 _ **What does that mean?**_ _-Zoe_

 _ **Read at 9:02**_

Zoe groaned in annoyance and called Tate, the phone line rang but Tate didn't answer. She threw her phone on her bed and moments later, she heard a knock at the door. She left her room and ran down the stairs before throwing the front door open, her smile falling when she realized that it was only Tate at the door. Tate rolled his eyes before walking in.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Zoe asks.

"Kyle is preparing a surprise for you" Tate explains.

"A surprise?" Zoe asks.

"Yes a surprise. I just came by to tell you so you would stop worrying" Tate tells her.

"Alright, you can go now. Thanks for telling me" Zoe tells him.

Tate walks out the front door and leaves Zoe by herself.

* * *

Jordan pulled up to 1120 WestChester and parked the car in the driveway. Once it was parked, she got out of the driver's seat and closed the door before making her way up the steps to the front door and knocked. She waited for a bit but once there was no reply, she did what her brother's usually tell her…if no one responds on the first knock, they may be in trouble. Jordan pulled out her hairpin from her hair and inserted it into the lock and unlocked the door. She put her hairpin back into her hair and reached into the back of her jeans to pull out her gun. Jordan reached out and turned the doorknob, opening the front door before going in.

"Hello?" Jordan calls out, into the house, gun up as she walked throughout the house.

She continued to walk through the house, looking for signs of people being somewhere in the house. As Jordan continued to walk throughout the house she came across a study with tall bookshelves that had so many books on the shelves. She looked around before walking into the study. Jordan looks at the books on the shelves, reading the titles on the spines.

One caught her eye and she removed it from the shelf, "Oh no" she says before looking on the shelves for the other books like the one in her hands which read **Supernatural** on the spine of the book and took the books off the shelves when she found them.

* * *

Kyle had finished making his surprise for Zoe and was heading out to go to her house when he noticed that the study doors were open and he could hear movement inside the study. He carefully walked to the doors and peered in, seeing the girl from the party yesterday, Skye and she was taking books off the shelves. He carefully pushed the door open more and stepped into the study.

"What do you think you're doing?! And how did you get in here?" He asks, watching as the girl before spun around to face him.

* * *

Jordan spun around as she heard Kyle's voice from behind her, "I came to return your car and apologize for taking it yesterday but when I knocked no one answered." She explains

"So you just decided to break in?" Kyle asks.

"Uh…yeah" she says sheepishly

"Thanks for bringing back my car but you should go and leave the books" He tells her.

Jordan looked at the books in her hands and set them down on a table in the study before leaving the room, heading for the front door. As she walked to the front door, a little carving in the wall caught her eye. She immediately recognized it, the carving was of a protection symbol used by witches.

"Hey Kyle, does Zoe ever come by here?" She asks the blonde behind her.

"Yeah she does. How'd you know?" Kyle asks curiously.

Jordan turned around and looked at the boy who had been following her out. She was wearing a mischievous smirk that made Kyle have a bad feeling.

" _Manete_!" The youngest Winchester says as she held her hand up.

Kyle's eyes widened at hearing the Latin word and tried to move, only to realize that he couldn't go anywhere. "Y-you're a…." he trailed off.

The Winchester girl shook her head, "Not like your girlfriend. I only know a little" she says, her hand glowing with magic as she kept the blonde in place.

Kyle's eyes widened again before he scoffed, "Tch, I have no idea what you're talking about. Zoe isn't a witch" he says.

"That little protection symbol says otherwise." Jordan tells him.

"W-who are you?" Kyle asks.

Jordan smirks before opening her closed hand to reveal some sort of powder had been hidden in her palm before she blew it on Kyle, watching as it knocked him out. Dropping her arms, it broke the paralyzing spell she placed on the blonde and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. The female Winchester picked up the teen in front of her and carried him out of the house, not noticing the other teen who was hiding and saw the whole thing. He took out his phone, opening his contacts and clicked on a name, waiting for them to pick up as the front door closed.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Zoe was sitting on her bed, waiting for her surprise from Kyle, whatever that was. While waiting, she decided to watch Netflix since she had started a new series not too long ago called "Vampire Diaries" and she loved it. During an episode, Zoe's phone suddenly rang and it showed Tate's name instead of Kyle's so she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Zoe! Whatever you do, stay home. Lock all of your doors and windows, don't let anyone in! Just be careful"

"What?! Are you and Kyle ok? What's going on?!"

"Zoe, there's no time. Just stay safe ok?!"

"What if Kyle gets here? Should I let him in?"

"Just call him and tell him to text you when he gets to your place, stay safe until then and don't let anyone in no matter what unless Kyle texts you. I'll call you later, goodbye"

"Wait.." Zoe didn't get to finish since Tate hung up.

Worried, Zoe went downstairs and locked all the windows and doors in her house before going back upstairs to lock herself in her room for safety. She then gets on her phone, opening her messaging app and clicked on Kyle's name before texting him.

Kyle? -Zoe

Hello beautiful -Kyle

Are you okay? -Zoe

I'm fine. Are you? -Kyle

Oh thank goodness. Tate scared me -Zoe

What did he do? And you didn't answer my question -Kyle

I'm alright. He called me and told me to lock all my windows and doors, and not let anyone in. He said to tell you that you should text me… if you decided to come over -Zoe

She didn't want him to know that she knew he was going to surprise her so she acted like she had no idea.

Let me know when you get here ok? -Zoe

Ok, I'm on my way over now. I'll be there soon. -Kyle

Ok, bye. -Zoe

Bye. -Kyle

* * *

Jordan smirked as she held Kyle's phone, standing in front of Zoe's house. She opened the messaging app again and began to type.

I'm here -Kyle

Alright, I'll be down to let you in -Zoe

Jordan smirked at the response and waited. She didn't have to wait long because soon the front door opened up.

* * *

"Thank God you're ok…" Zoe trailed off as she finally looked up to see the girl from the frat party standing before her.

"Skye?" Zoe asks before coughing as dust was suddenly blown in her face and passed out not long after

* * *

Jordan smirked at the girl below her who fell after she blew the same powder in her face that she used on Kyle. "It's Jordan actually, Jordan Winchester. And you're coming with me witch." She says to the unconscious girl before picking her up and carrying her off to the same place Jordan was holding Kyle.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Zoe woke up with a groan and went to rub her head but as soon as she moved her hands she hissed in pain.

"Zoe?" Asked a male voice which Zoe soon recognized.

"Kyle?! Oh my gosh are you okay? Zoe asks her boyfriend.

"I'm alright, what about you?" Kyle asks.

"I'm ok. But for some reason when I try to move my arms it, hurts" Zoe says.

"Well that's because your shackles are made out of iron little witch" Jordan spoke up causing the couple to look up at her.

"W-witch? What are you talking about? Kyle, what is she talking about?" Zoe asks looking over at the blonde who was now looking at the floor.

"S-she saw your protection symbol in my house" Kyle says quietly.

Zoe's eyes widened and looked back at Jordan, "W-who are you?" She asks.

"You've read about me but enough of that….let's talk" Jordan said.

"Just don't hurt her" Kyle tells Jordan.

Zoe moved her arms and hissed in pain again.

"What did you do to her?!" Kyle asks.

"Like I said before, her shackles are made from iron and as a witch, it hurts her every time she moves her arms." Jordan explains.

"What do you want?!" Zoe asks.

"Well….I was going to kill you but then I found out that there's a ghost around. So tell me, who the ghost is and maybe I'll spare you. It's not a very good idea to keep a ghost around, they eventually become vengeful" Jordan says.

"Ghost? You're crazy, ghosts don't exist. Now let us go!" Kyle tells the youngest Winchester.

"Seriously? Witches are real and you don't think ghosts can be? Don't try to fool me, he was at the frat party…where we all met. Now, let's try this again, tell me who the ghost is or…" Jordan trailed off before pulling out her gun, turning the safety off and pointing it at Zoe. "Or I kill your girlfriend" she finished saying to Kyle.

"No! Don't you dare hurt her!" Kyle yells as he pulled against his shackles.

Jordan sighed before placing her finger on the trigger, "Time's running out Kyle" she says before a look crossed her face and she looked at Kyle. "Kyle….Kyle what?" She asks.

"Spencer! It's Kyle Spencer. Please, don't hurt her. Just leave her alone!" Kyle screamed at Jordan.

The brunette smirked and holstered her gun after turning the safety back on, "Well look at that, you were helpful after all" she says before walking up to Kyle and bending down to unshackle one of his wrists. She stood back up, still smirking as she gave a wave and walked away.

Kyle quickly unshackled his other wrist before racing over to Zoe, freeing her and rubbing her red wrists. "Are you okay my love?" He asks her.

Zoe nodded her head, "Who was she?"She asks.

"She said that we've read about her but, I don't know what that means" Kyle tells her.

Zoe stood up and began to walk stumbling and passing out. Kyle ran up to her, catching her before she hit the ground. He carried her out and to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Jordan returned to her hotel room after interrogating Kyle and Zoe, she was now typing away on her laptop. She typed in Kyle Spencer's name and pulled up the first article about him. She read everything on Kyle before clicking on his brother's name that was blue which meant that it was linked. "Tate Spencer…..shot up a school, killing fifteen people…..was soon shot by cops….buried…" she read before trailing off and wrote the address of the graveyard, were Tate was buried. Just as Jordan put her pencil down, she heard a whooshing sound before hearing something land. She turned around to see the familiar trench coated angel, Castiel.

"Hey Cas. You're just in time, I was about to go out to salt and burn a body to put its ghost to rest" Jordan tells the fallen angel.

"So, you did find a case. Dean was a bit worried about dropping you off here by yourself. He thought you might try to live normally until they returned for you" Castiel tells the youngest Winchester.

"Let's go to the graveyard and I'll tell you about the case" she tells Castiel.

The fallen angel nodded before placing four fingers against the girl's forehead, together they vanished from the hotel room. Castiel and Jordan both appeared in the graveyard. Jordan pulled out her flashlight and turned it on, shining it against the headstones as she began to walk.

"So…this ghost, turns out to be a twin brother of someone who lives here. I'm guessing that since he's been dead, he hasn't killed anyone yet. I figured it would be a good idea to salt and burn the body before the ghost became vengeful." Jordan explains to the angel who was following behind her.

The pair continued to walk through the graveyard until Jordan's flashlight shone on the correct headstone. The youngest Winchester put her flashlight away before looking around.

"Shoot, I forgot the shovels" Jordan sighs before hearing the whooshing sound from before.

Castiel disappeared before appearing again, this time holding two shovels. He held one out to the the girl.

"Thanks Cas. Now, let's get digging" the youngest Winchester says before using her shovel and began to dig up the grave.

Together the fallen angel and the young hunter dug up the gravesite until their shovels hit the casket which was buried below. Jordan put down her shovel before jumping down into the hole to open up the casket. She reached for Castiel's hand and climbed out of the hole. Once out of the hole, she poured salt over the body before pouring in the gasoline. Jordan pulled out her lighter, opening the top and lit it, ready to toss it in when someone yelled "Wait!"

* * *

Kyle walked into hospital, carrying his unconscious girlfriend. "Somebody help, please!" He yelled out.

Nurses came up to Kyle and took Zoe from his arms before placing her on a gurney, wheeling her away while a nurse stayed behind to question Kyle.

"What happened?" The nurse asks Kyle.

"She got hit on the back of the head when she didn't do what someone wanted"" Kyle lies. Kyle lies.

The nurse nodded her head before going off to join the others who had taken Zoe to a room. All they had to do was bandage up her head….until they noticed that her wrists were red and swollen so the nurses decided to take her to get an x-ray.

Meanwhile, Kyle had fallen asleep in the waiting room and was having a bad dream about what was going to happen to his girlfriend Zoe.

*In Kyle's Dream*

"Is there a Kyle Spencer here?" a nurse came out and asked.

"Th-that's me" Kyle said, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Please come with me, you need to see this" the nurse tells him.

Kyle got up and followed the nurse back into Zoe's hospital room, "Is everything okay?" he asks.

The nurse didn't answer him, she only opened the door and let him in. Kyle raced to Zoe's side.

"Zoe! Are you okay? What's going on?" he asks.

"They don't think I'm going to make it…the blow to my head cracked my skull" Zoe tells him with tears in her eyes.

"N-no, you have to be joking right? Please tell me that you're lying" Kyle said, almost about to cry.

"I'm so sorry Kyle but, I'm not lying" Zoe tells him.

"B-but, you were fine when I brought you in….what happened?" Kyle asked, struggling to hold back his sobs.

"The iron, from the shackles that the girl had cuffed around my wrists? It weakened my powers so I can't heal" Zoe explains.

"You can't go! Please don't leave me Zoe, please…don't give up" Kyle tells her.

"I won't" Zoe promises.

"I love you" Kyle says.

"I love you too" Zoe replies.

*Out of Kyle's Dream*

That's what kept playing in his head, over and over again as he waited in the lobby although asleep.

* * *

Jordan turned around, shining her flashlight on the person behind her only to find out that it was a red-headed girl. "Who are you?" she asks the mysterious girl.

"My name is Scarlett….Scarlett Reed" the mystery girl introduces herself.

"And why pray tell do you want me to stop?" Jordan asks.

"Because, I'm a friend of the twins. Now, I don't know exactly what you're planning to do to Tate's body but, please….don't. Tate was a great kid…his brother Kyle missed him so much that he begged his girlfriend Zoe to bring Tate back like she did for him. However, Zoe alone wasn't strong enough and only managed to bring back Tate's spirit. So please, whatever it was you were planning to do to Tate's body, please don't do it….stop whatever you were going to do for Kyle…he really loves having his brother again" Scarlett tells her.

Jordan looked back at the body she was going to burn, memories of all the times she lost her own brothers flashed through her head and her heart remembered what it felt like to loose them. She closed the lid of her lighter and stuck it back into her jeans' pocket.

"Fine, I won't do it" Jordan tells Scarlett before walking away with the fallen angel following behind her.

Once the pair left, Scarlett began to fix the gravesite, closing the casket and reburying the hole.


	9. Chapter 8

Castiel had dropped Jordan off in front of the hospital before disappearing himself, saying that he would check in with the brothers and if it was safe, he would return for her and bring her to the bunker. Jordan walked into the hospital, going to the reception desk before going to the room where Zoe was. When she walked in, she noticed that Zoe was asleep. She carefully closed the door behind her and walked up to the hospital bed that Zoe was lying on. Jordan sat on the bed and looked at Zoe, before sighing.

"Witches, witches, witches. Always with their spells and hex bags, you don't even know what your capable of yet. I know another witch, can't really kill her unless one wants the king of Hell after them. Her name is Rowena and she has a son named Crowley who is the King of Hell." She spoke to the sleeping girl.

Jordan gently moved some hair out of Zoe's face before getting up and leaving the room then leaving the hospital. She returned back to her hotel room, looking at the stack of books that was sitting on a table in her hotel room. They were the **Supernatural** books from the Spencer household. She left the first book on the table but put the others in her duffel bag. Just as Jordan zipped up her duffel bag, she heard the whooshing sound of angel wings from behind her. She turned around to see Castiel standing there. She picked up her duffel bag before resting her left hand on his right shoulder and Castiel flew them both back to the bunker.

Zoe woke up when her hospital door closed, she sat up and got off the bed, walking out of the room and to the waiting room where Kyle was still asleep in the chair.

"Kyle" Zoe whispered, poking her boyfriend.

Kyle woke up with a start, before looking up at his girlfriend, "Are you okay? What did they say? Are you even supposed to be out of bed?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm fine Kyle, they dressed the wound and told me to get some rest." Zoe tells him.

"Ok then let's go home" Kyle says. He began to walk, only to turn around when he realized that Zoe wasn't following him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I think….I think Skye came in and visited me while I was asleep" Zoe says.

"What?! She came here? After everything she did to us…to you?!" Kyle asks.

"I know Kyle…but, I was thinking about what she said and what it meant…about when she said that we've read about her. I still don't know what she meant…do you have any idea what she meant." Zoe asks.

Kyle shook his head before opening then closing his mouth.

"What is it?" Zoe asks, curious about what he was going to say.

"Remember when I said she saw your protection symbol in the house?" Kyle asks, waiting for acknowledgment from his girlfriend before continuing, "I found her in the study, and she was holding a stack of books in her hands. I can't remember the title but I'm sure those are the books she was talking about that we read about her in" Kyle explains.

"Then let's go back to your house and figure out which books they were" Zoe said before running out of the hospital.

Kyle followed after her, hoping they could figure out who Skye really was.


End file.
